Simon Gross
Simon Gross was a housemate from ''Big Brother 16''. He entered the house on Day 1 and opened the eviction Timebomb, he was then the first to be evicted on the same night. He returned on Day 18 and was then was ninth to be evicted on Day 46. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you were most like and why? I thought Helen Wood was an interesting winner. I don't know how we would get on because I am strongs well. They pick some fantastic characters, but this one will be one to remember! What has been your greatest achievement? I formed my own company and we're fairly successful. I have managed to make something of my life but I am not a bragger. ' What story from your past will you use to break the ice?' I will walk down the stairs and say, 'Don't even say it I am not Louie Spence!' That is probably what I will say because that is what everyone has been saying to me! Big Brother could make you famous. Would you welcome the attention and what has been your closest celebrity encounter? If I can get exposure and recognition then I will love it. But if I don't get anything out of it then I still have a production company and a business. I've worked in panto with a few celebs but as far as I am concerned we are all celebrities! Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? My father passed away last year and when you lose a parent it brings things home. This will be like a life coaching exercise for me. Why not do it on Big Brother? You're watched by five million people, that's the only problem! Which traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? ''' I find youngsters today nice but they don't have the manners that I did when I was brought up. I will tell them and hopefully educate them and they can educate me! '''What do you love most in the world and what will you miss in the House? I love my home, my gym, my car, my clothes, my family, my partner. I love everything! It's really hard but I have been given an opportunity which many would love to do and I am going to enjoy it. Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I am in a relationship but my partner does not want anything to do with this! What will you do to win? I have had to fight all my life from being bullied at school because I was different so it has made me more determined to succeed. I am just going to be myself and get along with everybody fantastically. What will you do with the money if you win? I would like to help my mother have a better life. She has stuck up for me and fought for me. Where would you like to be in five years' time? A household name, darling! I would love to work in show business in theatre or TV. I do a lot of work for the elderly so it would be nice to do something with a charity. If the worst comes to the worst I will get a job cleaning! Big Brother 16 On Day 1, Simon was evicted in a launch night Timebomb twist that saw him become the first housemate evicted from the House. On Day 18, in a "4 in, 4 out" special eviction that saw four housemates evicted and four new ones enter, Simon re-entered the House. The public voted for him and fellow new housemate, Sam, to be the only ones able to nominate this week; they chose Eileen, Jack and Joel. Eileen's age being the main reason for Simon's nomination was scrutinised by the recipient and his fellow housemates, with many naming Simon as a "snake" and a "game player". Although many housemates were reluctant to form relationships and trust Simon, he did form a strong bond with Marc, calling him his best friend in the House on many occasions. Simon was often noted for being overly dramatic, crying frequently, and his catchphrase "showbiz" in the House. On Day 39, tag nominations began, during which, Simon decided to nominate Jack, and Harry Amelia decided to nominate Simon - making it his first time facing a real eviction via public vote. On Day 46, Simon was re-evicted and became the ninth person to leave the House. Nominations history Gallery Simon bb.jpg|Alternative publicity photo Simon enters.jpg|Simon enters the House Simon exits.png|Simon is evicted in a launch night twist Simon living room.jpg|Simon in the living room Simon Diary Room.jpg|Simon wins a message from home Simon re-evicted.jpg|Simon is re-evicted from the House Trivia * Before returning on Day 18, Simon held the record for the shortest stay ever, having spent only around ninety minutes in the House before getting evicted on launch night. * Simon is the first housemate to re-enter the House and be eligible to win since Big Brother 7 in 2006, when Nikki Grahame re-entered the House in the final week. Category:Big Brother 16 Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Male Housemate